


Best Boyfriend Ever

by KaitlynSpeight, SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but he figures it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always been there for Gabriel, so it hurts a lot more when Gabriel isn't there for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Birthday present for the Rosie<3 That's totally not late... Sh...

Gabriel wasn’t a particularly popular boy, never really had been. He was pudgy, short, and shy. He had a stutter, and wasn’t athletic in the least. 

 

In other words, he was pretty much Edlund High’s most pick-on-able student, so it was a little weird that anyone popular would give him the time of day. 

 

But then again- Sam Winchester wasn’t just anyone. 

 

See, Sam was the little brother of the best wrestler to ever pass through their school. Dean was barely a senior and there were already people trying to snatch him up and make him pro, which meant Sam was automatically cool.

 

Not to mention the younger Winchester was one of the most genuine and kind people Gabriel had ever met, and he was proud to say Sam liked him back - for some odd reason - so he got to spend time with this perfect boy. 

 

Sam also intervened every time he caught someone picking on Gabriel, even if that someone was three times his size. Not even Dean was allowed to pick on Gabriel when Sam was around. 

 

But that was only when Sam was around… 

 

“L-l-leave m-me a-al-alone, D-D-Dean, I-I-”

 

“You’ll what, st-st-stutter me to death?” Dean crossed his arms, “you need to stay the fuck away from my-”

 

“Back off Dean.”

 

Gabriel sagged with relief, scampering back to Sam’s side and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“Seriously, Sammy, there’s only so much I can do to help your social life here. Being friends with this loser is-”

 

“Gabriel is a great guy, Dean, just leave him alone.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded, “yeah, sure Sammy. I’ll see you at home.”

 

Gabriel peaked up at Sam once Dean was gone, blushing furiously. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry,” he whispered, relaxing when Sam combed his fingers through his hair. 

 

“You’re fine, Gabe, Dean’s just a dick. Come on, let’s get to class.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Gabriel?” 

 

Sam hadn’t meant to barge in, he wasn’t one to walk into someone else’s house without explicit invitation, but he’d heard a scream and… well that was enough of an invitation for him. 

 

What he’d walked in on made any reservations he’d had fly out the window. 

 

“Luke back the  _ fuck  _ off,” he snarled, throwing himself between Luke and Gabriel. 

 

Luke managed to stop his fist a half second before it came in contact with Sam’s face. Even  _ he  _ didn’t dare piss off Dean. “Get the hell out of the way, kid, this is between me and the midget.”

 

“You lay one more finger on him it’s going to be between you and my brother,” Sam said innocently, folding his hands behind his back.

 

Luke snarled, but backed off, skulking upstairs without another word. 

 

“Gabe, you alright?” 

 

Gabriel nodded, slowly dragging himself off the floor and wiping his tear stained face. “W-w-what are you d-doing h-h-here, S-S-Sam?” 

 

“I came to see if you wanted to go get icecream,” Sam lied. Screw the studying he had planned to get done, Gabriel could definitely use a break.

 

Gabriel nodded slowly, holding his hand out for Sam. “I-I-I k-k-know that’s a l-l-load o-of sh-shit, b-but t-thank you.”

 

Sam chuckled, taking his hand and leading him out of the house, “it absolutely is, but you need sweets more than studying, so come on. Triple chocolate fudge, on me.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“I’m sure she’ll say yes, Gabe. You’re an amazing guy, anyone would lucky to take you.”

 

“Y-y-you’re t-th-the only one who thinks that, Sammy.” Gabriel mumbled, propping his feet up on Sam’s lap. 

 

“No I’m not, Gabriel. People are just dicks, you’re awesome.” Sam leaned over to ruffle Gabriel’s hair and stealing a bite of his ice cream in the process. 

 

“Okay I’ll make you a deal, i-i-if I-I-I see her today I-I-I’ll ask h-her.”

 

Sam smirked, pulling out his phone. “Sounds good to me, but no backing out.”

 

“F-fine, no b-backing out.”

 

“Good, cause I just texted her.”

 

“You what!?” 

 

Sam chuckled, turning his phone around to show Gabriel the messaging screen that was still open. 

 

“W-w-when d-d-did y-you e-even s-start t-t-talking t-to h-her?” Gabriel stammered, sitting up straight and staring at his ice cream. 

 

“When I learned she was my best friend’s crush. Now, she’ll be here in five so take a deep breath and relax. 

 

Gabriel tried his best, listening to Sam’s pep talk and trying to force himself to breathe properly, but he was still shaking by the time Kali showed up ten minutes later.

 

“Hello Sam, what’s going on?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel when she noticed him. 

 

“Actually, he wanted to ask you something.”

 

Gabriel glared at Sam over the table, shaking enough to rock his seat. “K-k-kali w-wi-will y-yo-you g-g-go t-to the d-dan-dance w-with me?” 

 

Kali raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching into a smirk. “Yeah, sure, Gabe.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Oh you can’t be serious, fuck off Gabriel.”

 

“Wh-what did I-I do wr-wrong?” He whimpered, letting the bouquet of roses fall to the floor at his feet and taking a step back. 

 

“You thought I’d  _ actually  _ let you take me to the dance, please, just go home kid,” Kali rolled her eyes, lighting up at the sight of something over his shoulder and Gabriel slowly turned, feeling his heart sink even lower at the sight of the limo pulling up behind his heat up truck. 

 

He ran off before anyone could say another word, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

 

He wasn’t sure where he was running, not that he particularly cared, everyone would hear about what happened and be laughing at him by the end of the night.

 

“Gabriel?” 

 

The sound of his name had him screeching to a halt, looking around nervously. Surely no one could have heard already..?

 

“Gabe what’s wrong?” It took a minute for his eyes to land on Sam, jogging towards him from the direction he’d come in.

 

“I saw you booking it passed me when I was walking home from Jess’, what happened? Didn’t you have a date?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, throwing himself at Sam and burying his face in his chest. “It w-w-was a-a j-j-joke. I-I w-was st-stupid to t-th-think o-other-otherwise.”

 

Sam frowned, wrapping Gabriel tightly in his arms. “Kali’s a cunt, it’s her loss sweetheart, sh don’t cry.”

 

“I-I-I’m p-p-pathetic, I-I should ha-have k-known sh-she wo-wouldn’t w-want t-to g-go with s-someone l-l-like m-me…”

 

“Anyone would be lucky to go with you Gabriel, she’s missing out. You’re amazing, hell I- ...how about you go as my date instead?”

 

Gabriel froze, looking up at Sam, “I-I t-thought y-you d-didn’t w-want to g-go. S-s-so m-many p-people a-asked y-you…”

 

“Yeah, well, none of them would have been any fun to go with. Come on, you look gorgeous and there’s no use letting your tickets go to waste.”

 

Gabriel nodded slowly, wiping away his tears and latching onto Sam’s arm, “y-yeah o-okay…”

 

By the end of the night, Gabriel had had so much fun he didn’t care  _ what  _ anyone said about the Kali incident. Why hadn’t he just asked Sam in the first place?

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey Gabe!” 

 

“Hey there four eyes,” Sam paused, looking at Gabriel for help, but the short looked down, too afraid to say anything.

 

Sam frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose and cocking his head to the side, “Gabriel?”

 

Gabe didn’t say anything, to afraid of losing his newfound popularity if he dared speak up. 

 

His eyes sunk to the ground as his new-found group picked on his best friend until Sam had had enough, storming away without a backwards glance. 

 

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to realize how big of a mistake he made, not even a full week, but by the time he did Sam had already found his own clique to spend time with and wouldn’t give him the time of day. 

 

That hurt a hell of a lot worse when Gabriel realized just how  _ bad  _ he had it for Sam Winchester. Sure, they had been friends for years, but that’s where it stopped. At least, that’s what he had thought. 

 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized there had been something more there. The more he realized he needed Sam like he needed air. And the more he realized he wouldn’t be able to go on without at least telling him as much.

 

And then Sam hit his growth spurt. 

 

When he had left for spring break he had been short, lanky. When he came back he towered above everyone, he had filled out, and, of course, he had gotten contacts. Everything about him was gorgeous and he was almost immediately back at the top of the foodchain. 

 

Which made it a hell of a lot harder for Gabriel once he realized he’d have to humiliate himself like he’d humiliated Sam if he ever wanted to have a chance with him again. 

 

So he started plotting, following Sam around campus, learning his schedule, figuring out when he woke up and when he went out.

 

Eventually he picked a morning after Sam had been out till three the previous night. He chugged an entire pot of coffee, and made himself as presentable as possible before hurrying out the door and running all the way to Sam’s dorm.

 

“Sam, oh you look like shit, yes!” 

 

“Excuse me?” Sam grumbled, pushing his glasses up his face, “what the hell do you want Gabriel, it’s too early for this.”

 

“Okay, I know you’re gonna yell, but I kinda followed you around so I’d know when you went out cause there wouldn’t be enough people around if I dragged you out at four in the morning which was the only other option cause you get up way too fucking early moose, jesus.”

 

“Ignoring for the moment that you stalked me, what the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“You look like shit!” Gabriel cheered, grabbing his arm and, between the adrenaline pumping through his veins and Sam’s surprise, managing to drag him all the way to the quad. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sam hissed, finally succeeding in dragging his arm away from Gabriel once they stopped. 

 

“Okay, I know you hate me, and I know you think I was just trying to make it up to you cause… but it’s not true okay we were friends okay? Not that long ago and if that meant anything, please just listen to me for five minutes then if you still hate me I’ll fuck off okay? Just give me five minutes.” 

 

Sam hesitated for a minute, fixing his glasses, before nodding, “five minutes Gabriel, that’s all.”

 

Gabriel beamed, climbing on top of a bench and clearing his throat, talking loud enough for everyone around to hear. 

 

“Sam Winchester you were my friend all through high-school, you stood up for me no matter what, and I loved you for it. Still do. But when I got here… I let my own stupid pride get in the way of everything we had. I was accepted here, I was scared of losing that. But I shouldn’t have been, because nothing is worth losing  _ you _ . 

 

But of course by the time I realized how fucking stupid I was being, you found your own group, and… got really really hot. Like. Jaw-dropingly gorgeous and I seriously can’t stand looking at you ever because you make me forget everything I’m thinking and my knees go weak and I am genuinely afraid I’m going to fall on my ass because I can’t fucking breathe and-” he shook his head violently, “case and point.”

 

He paused, hopping off of the bench and meeting Sam’s eyes for the first time since they were in high-school, letting every wall he had ever built around himself fall, and laying his heart on the line. 

 

“Sam Winchester I’m a stupid man, a stupid, idiotic, moron, and I don’t deserve a second of your time. I know I don’t. But I’m in love with you, whether you’re a scraggly teenager with braces and glasses, smoking-hot-greek-God law student or… this,” he gestured over Sam’s body, in baggy sweats and a stained shirt. 

 

“Just Sam, sleepy and probably really really pissed off, and I know it isn’t reciprocated, and I know you probably don’t even believe me, but you deserve to hear this at least.” He stepped back up onto his bench, “I am the luckiest man ever to have ever called you my friend, and I would give anything to be able to do that again. I hope whoever you wind up with realizes just how perfect you are, inside and out, and isn’t afraid to show you off.”

 

Sam was walking away before Gabriel could even climb down, and Gabriel resigned himself to never talking to his best friend again… Until his phone went off later that day. 

 

_ I need time to think, I’ll come to you when and if I decide there’s something more to be said ~Sam _

 

Gabriel felt like he was walking on the air for the rest of the day. Sam would think about it, there might be a chance they could talk again. Maybe even be friends again! 

 

And when he gets a text a few weeks later telling him to meet Sam at his apartment that evening, well, he didn’t need to breathe that day anyway. 

 

“Gabriel… Hey…” Sam said slowly as he opened the door at six p.m. sharp, just like he had asked. 

 

“Hey Sam,” Gabriel whispered back, not trusting his voice to go any louder. 

 

“Well, come in I suppose,” Sam sighed, standing aside. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he murmured to himself.

 

Gabriel shyly scampered past him before Sam can change his mind, and he closes the door behind him. 

 

“Okay, here goes,” Sam sighed, before shaking his head. “No, actually I’m gonna need a drink for this, you want anything?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, eyes not leaving Sam as the taller man poured himself a drink, downing it and pouring another before turning to face Gabriel again. 

 

“Alright, first of all, you’re a shitbag, and if you ever,  _ ever,  _ choose anyone over me again I will drop you so fast your head will spin.”

 

Gabriel winced at the words, but nodded. He deserved that, he actually deserved much worse. 

 

“That being said, you were my best friend for a longass time, and I think that does earn you a bit of a pass… But no, I don’t want to be your friend again.”

 

Gabriel’s heart instantly sunk to his toes, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. “I understand, that’s okay, can’t say I expected anything different…” He mumbled, turning to the door. 

 

“I’m not done.”

 

He stopped, turning back to face Sam nervously, “yeah?”

 

Sam took a deep breath, throwing his drink back and setting the empty cup aside before stepping forward. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, haven’t been able to stop thinking about it actually, and something about it didn’t sit right with me. Ya see, no matter how much I tried to picture it, I couldn’t imagine myself ending up with anyone but you. 

 

“I don’t want to, and I sure as hell don’t forgive you, but somewhere along the line I guess I fell in love with your dumb ass too, and knowing you feel the same… 

 

“Well, I owed it to myself to give it a chance, cause I’ll be kicking myself over it for the rest of my life if I don’t and I refuse to let you have that kind of control over me. 

 

“Besides, it’ll be easier to make it up to me if you’re taking me out all the time and buying me shit, and if we’re dating that’s already expected.” He smiled shyly, taking another step forward. 

 

“W-w-what a-are-are you a-as-asking m-me, Sa-Sam?” 

 

“I’m telling you to ask me out properly,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow at Gabriel, who appeared to shrink the longer he watched. 

 

“S-Sam W-W-Winchester w-w-wi-will y-y-ou b-be m-m-my b-boyfriend?” Gabriel squeaked, shaking.

 

Sam nodded once resolutely before closing the last couple steps between them and cupping a finger under his chin, “you better not make me regret this. 

 

“N-no! N-no I wo-won’t I-I’ll b-be the b-best b-boyfriend ev-ever S-Sam I p-promise,” Gabriel sobbed, throwing his arms around Sam’s neck. “I’m s-s-so s-so-sorry,” he whimpered, “I--I l-lo-love y-you.”

 

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist and scooping him off the ground, spinning him around until he was smiling against his neck, hiccupping out giggled between his tears. “I love you too, you utter asshole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This went so so so different than how we had it planned???? Neither of us have any idea how this happened????? But we hope you liked it?????


End file.
